The invention relates generally to loudspeaker supports and in particular, is directed to a stronger, less expensive and more aesthetically pleasing loudspeaker pedestal for elevating, inclining and vibration isolating a loudspeaker.
In present loudspeaker systems, due to the weight and size of the speakers, it is often necessary to rest the speakers on the floor of the room in which they are employed. However, while using the floor as a supporting surface for a loudspeaker is convenient, and provides the needed degree of physical support for the speaker, it has the disadvantage of creating a variety of acoustical disturbances in the room, such as acoustic coupling and acoustic resonances and reflections which tend to detract from speaker performance.
It has been known to construct speaker stands or pedestals from metal, plastic, or wood to help alleviate these problems. It has been known that elevating and inclining the speaker reduces the amount of acoustical energy reflected from the floor of the room and vibration isolating the speaker reduces acoustic feedback from the floor. As such, these prior art stands or pedestals tend to be relatively expensive, aesthetically displeasing, heavy or cumbersome and to have poor vibration isolating characteristics.